The Room Next Door
by ItsGlee
Summary: When Finn's mom takes in a foster child who's had it rough her whole life will he be able to make the shy Rachel Berry fall in love with him? And if he does how long can they really keep it a secret from the adults in the house? Finchel, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I could not figure out how to write this chapter. I literally for the longest time just sat here starring at the screen thinking how the hell is this supposed to work? I have so many ideas for other chapters and for this story but this chapter has just given me major writers block. So all in all it may be really short and it may suck, it won't be like that after a while. Please review.**

**Finn's P.O.V**

I sit in the living room trying to watch a game on T.V but my mom is giving Kurt-who is _not_ watching the game- and I the speech for the hundredth time this week.

"Just remember that she's shy and she gets upset easily. It's been rough for her and we just want her to be happy."

My mom is referring to the sixteen year old girl-Rachel Berry- who is coming to live with us. She moved here from New York. Well she's originally from New York anyways my mom and Burt told us that for the past four years or whatever she's been staying in a bunch of foster homes and they've been trying to find her a stable home for years because transferring with school and stuff is really hard. When my mom heard this at work she jumped at the chance to take her in. The way my mom and Burt have described her she sounds annoying and weird. I mean honestly, who likes Broadway anymore? Well besides Kurt which is probably why he's so excited for her to move here. I think I'm the only one who isn't excited for her arrival. I mean I know she's not going to be my sister or anything but does she know that? Does she think that I'm going to run to the store for tampons and shit? I really don't think so. She is just some girl who'll eat dinner with us, share the bathroom, and have the room next door to mine. Oh no. I just realized I'd have to share a bathroom with her. She'll most likely defile it with feminine items. I offered for Kurt to switch rooms with me so they could share a bathroom since they would enjoy each other's company more but Kurt doesn't want to give up his walk in closet. Damn his love for clothes.

"We know mom! You've told us like way to many times."

"I just want you to make her feel like she's at home. She hasn't been surrounded by a real family in a while and I just want to make sure she isn't uncomfortable."

"Which is why I think that she should have the room next to Kurt," I gesture my hand in his direction and he rolls his eyes. "They sound like they could be friends."

"Your closet is way to small for every article of my clothing we've been over this as many times as Carole, no offense, has told us about how Rachel is shy." I have to hide a laugh but my mom notices my smirk.

"Wipe that off your face Finn Christopher Hudson. Okay this is the last time I'm going to say this because Burt and Rachel will be here any moment so here it goes. I know she isn't your sister or anything but she is both of your ages so treat her like one. Okay?"

"Of course we will Carole." Kurt gives a charming smile and then my mom turns to me.

"Yea whatever. Treat her like a sister that means she's the daughter you've always wanted, right?"

"Finn…"

I was saved by the headlights coming from the driveway which lead to a squeal form my mom.

"She's here!" I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the game not even really paying attention. The door opens and closes and I have to refrain from looking over because my mom cannot win this battle but I do see Kurt get up and go over to the door.

"Hi Rachel I'm Kurt."

"Hi." She says very softly then after an awkward pause my mom speaks up.

"Finn aren't you going to say hi to Rachel?"

"Hi Rachel."

"Finn!" that's my mom's 'don't you dare be rude or I'll ground you forever' voice so I turn to look Rachel in the eyes and give her a proper hello but my jaw just drops. She is not at all what I suspected. She's beautiful.. and small.. and starring at me so I jump to my feet and hold out my large hand.

"Uh..Hi Rachel. I'm Finn." She takes it and shakes it keeping her head down.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: I will love you forever if you review. Forever and ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow everybody thanks for the reviews and stuff I'm glad you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters just this plot.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I take Finns hand and put my head down so that no one will see my blushing because he's really cute.

"Finn," Carole says. "Why don't you help Rachel take her things upstairs and make sure she's all settled." Then she gives him a look that says don't argue and he doesn't.

"Yea sure of course." He says dropping my hand and picking up some of my very few bags and I pick up the others.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour Rachel. I made yours without meat because they told me you were a vegetarian. So just unpack and make yourself at home and I'll get you when it's ready."

"Unpack?" I say confused because no family has really ever kept me long enough to need to unpack.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't you unpack?"

"I-it's just that I've never stayed anywhere long enough to need to unpack."

"Well you'll be here for a while or at least I hope so it might be easier."

"O-okay." Then Finn speaks up.

"Come on Rachel I'll show you where your room and the bathroom are." He makes his way up the stairs me following close behind pointing to things as he goes. "Towel closet, Burt and my mom's room, Kurt's room, my room, the bathroom, and your room. Any questions?"

"Why do you call your dad Burt?"

"Because he's my stepdad. My real dad was killed at war when I was a baby."

"'Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine." He opens the door and drops the bags on the bed. "My mom heard that your favorite color was pink so she got you pink sheets and stuff. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No I'll be fine thank you. I should probably go get the other stuff out of the car."

"I'll go!" and he's out the door just like that.

He is seriously so cute. What am I saying he is going to be living in the room next to me that would be weird. That doesn't mean I can't look at him right? I don't think I'll be able to help myself I mean his smile is…wow. And he's nice and something about nice guys just makes them ten times cuter. I look over to the night stand and see that there is no light then and I look around for one but then I spot it on top of a book shelve that I am definitely too short to reach. I look around for a chair but there are none so I decide that if I stand on the edge of my bed and lean over I _might _be able to reach it so I do that. Big mistake. As I lean over the comforter underneath my foot decides to slip causing me to lose my foot so I brace myself to hit the ground by closing my eyes as I twist to the ground but I'm stopped by to hands catching me bridal style.

"Watch yourself there." I hear Finn say detecting a hint of laughter to his voice I open my eyes and he sets me down. "First day in Lima and you're already gonna break your leg." Can this be any more embarrassing? He grabs the lamp for me easily and puts it on the table. "Maybe I'll get you a ladder."

"Y-yea that'd be cool.." Rachel Berry you are failing miserably.

"School starts tomorrow. I was thinking maybe I could give you a tour."

"Really?"

"Yea sure. I wouldn't want you to be lost."

"Um... thank you. And thank you for carrying this stuff up for me."

"It's no problem." He doesn't leave. "So what do you like to do?"

"I like to um.. sing. I want to be on Broadway when I graduate. I'm hoping to get a a scholarship to NYADA so I can move to New York when I graduate.." I have to stop before I ramble to much because I can go on about New York forever.

"If you like to sing you should join glee club. I'm in it and so is Kurt. I thought it was lame at first but it's actually super fun."

"Oh I dunno.."

"Well if you want to I'm sure Mr. Shuester won't mind. He's the director of it and he absolutely loves new members"

"Maybe I will."

"Awesome! Well.. I'll leave you to pack and stuff." He throws me a smile then leaves closing the door behind him. My word! He is so cute! I really should stop fawning over him he obviously has a girlfriend. But it's just so cool to think about being just one room away from the cutest boy I have ever layed my eyes on.

**A/N: I know this chapter was really lame but I just kind of need to get it going before I get into the good drama and stuff so stick with me and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters I only own this plot.**

**Rachels P.O.V**

The first day of school is going great so far. Finn showed me around the school and introduced me to a bunch of people-including his girlfriend Quinn who is gorgeous-every class I've been in people have talked to me and given me there numbers and at lunch my table was surrounded. Even three of the schools cheerleaders came up to me and asked me if I wanted to join the squad. I don't know whether it's because I live with Finn Hudson who happens to be the most popular guy here or because I'm new but either way I'm absolutely loving this attention. I've never had people want to be my friends before let alone this many people. It was the end of the day and time for glee club when Finn's girlfriend Quinn and her two friends who I think were named Brittany and Santana walked up to me.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said.

"Oh. Hi um..Quinn."

"Finn was running late in football practice and asked me if I would walk you to glee club."

_He asked her to do that for me?_

_"_"Yea he did. Why is that such a big surprise?"

Shit did I say that out loud? "It's not I just uhh.. you know thought that a guy like him shouldn't worry about someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"Well you know kind of like the new weird girl."

"Oh please," the one that I think is Santana says. "Everyone at this school wants to be your friend. But if you stick with us I'm sure it wouldn't hurt either." She links one of her arms through mine.

"You want me to hang with you?"

"Obviously." Quinn says laughing a little as she links her arm through me other one.

Brittany joins arms with Santana saying "Rachel there is totally a party this Friday night at Rick 'The Stick' Nelson's house. You should totally come with us."

"Oh I don't know. I don't really do the whole 'party' thing."

"Please?"

"Yea," now it's Santana's turn to speak. "And if you want you can come over my house before and I can help you get ready. You know make you look drop dead hot and stuff."

"O-okay..sure I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went."

**Finn's P.O.V**

I feel so bad not being able to walk Rachel to glee club like I told her I would last night but Coach Bieste made us do laps because Puckerman decided to mouth off. I'll kick his ass later but for now I'm taking the worlds fastest shower hoping no one notices but Puck does. As if I wasn't already pissed at him enough.

"Dude chill out Mr. Shuester won't care if we're a little late."

"Yea will I need to get there quickly, Okay? Maybe you should learn to keep your big mouth shut." I snap at him.

"What the hell do? It's never bothered you before. Is it about that girl you've been dragging around all day because you're dating Quinn and that's not cool?"

"She's my foster sister Puck so shut up."

I know I'm dating Quinn but the truth is she can be sort of a bitch, especially to me. That's why I was so nervous having Quinn walk her there because if Puck noticed the way I was looking at her she probably did too which means she will kill Rachel. Also because I realized that Rachel is sort of shy and since she was only briefly introduced to Quinn she might not want to go to glee club because Quinn can be very bold especially if Santana and Brittany are there. I don't know why I'm so freaked out. I think I like Rachel but I really need to stop this I'm dating Quinn. Finally I walk into the choir room.

"Sorry Mr. S Puck decided to mouth off and get us laps."

"It's fine you guys I was just about to introduce our new member so have a seat." I look over at Rachel throwing her a smile and her face turns bright red as she smiles back. I probably would have sat beside her if Quinn hadn't noticed our little exchange but she did and I decided not to rock the boat so I sat with her and she took my hand.

"Alright New Direction as I was saying a new member is joining us and her name is Rachel Berry. Did you want to sing for us today or wait till later this week?"

"Well I um.." she ducks her head. "I didn't really prepare anything for today but if you wanted me to I'm sure I could think of something."

"It's fine maybe later in the week." He smiles at her and then heads to the board behind him writing the words 'getting to know you' "I thought this week since we have a new member it would be the perfect time for a getting to know you assignment because think about it. How well do you really know your fellow glee clubbers ." Everyone looks at each other. "That's what I thought. So this week I want you all to sing a song about yourselves." This earns a chorus of 'I don't get it's' "That's why I'm going to show you." And with that Mr. Shuester starts his song but the whole time I can't take me eyes off of Rachel who is watching intently. I know it may be creepy but I can't help myself, until Quinn squeezes my hand and I lean into her giving her a kiss to prove whatever jealous that's she has are wrong.

Even if they may not be.

**A/N: Please review. Pretty please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW! Thanks for the positive response. All of the reviews make me smile and when you follow and favorite I also smile so thank you and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot. I do not own glee…but I wish I did *sad face*. I also don't own the songs mentioned but I'll put them at the bottom. **

**Rachel's P.O.V**

It's Wednesday and I'm becoming more nervous as it comes close to the end of the day. Today is the day I told Mr. Shuester I would sing my song for glee club and I'm so worried. What if they don't like it? What if I screw up? What if I forget the words? What will people say? I decided to sing Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood. That song hits very close to home for me, I changed a few words around so it's more my life but I just want it to be perfect. That's why as the last bell rings and I go to my locker my hands are shaking and I can't get my lock off. That's when Finn comes up beside me.

"Hey Rachel. You ready to go to the choir room for your solo debut?"

"Y-yea I just h-have to get my lock off. It's n-not working." I am now on my fifth try.

"That might be because your hands are shaking," he says with a smile which makes my cheeks turn red. How is he so good at this? "What's your code?" he steps in front of me putting his fingers on my lock and looks into my eyes for an answer.

"It's uh.. it's.. s-seventeen..thirty-five…twinty n-nine," he opens it on one try and steps aside. "Thank you." I put my books away and shut the door hands still shaking.

"You nervous?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Only a little but don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine. I heard you singing in the shower last night and you were really good."

I look up at him shocked because I had thought I was home alone. "Y-you heard that?"

"Yea sorry I'm kind of an eavesdropper."

**Flashback:**

**General P.O.V**

_Rachel was in the shower humming the tune to her favorite song. She knew that Burt and Carole were at work and Kurt had gone to Blaine's so she figured Finn was still at Quinn's but just as she decided to start singing aloud he had come home and was up the stairs. Just before he entered his room he heard her voice coming from the bathroom and stood outside the door._

"_**Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!" **__she continued the song only stopping when she needed to get out and when she shut the water off he quickly and quietly ran down stairs standing by the front door he waited until he heard the bathroom door open and he opened and closed the front door. Finn thought that Rachel might not have wanted to be heard though he could never imagine why. Once he learned he could sing he did it whenever he got the chance. But Rachel is very shy so he didn't want to upset her._

**End Flashback**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't realize anyone was home if I did then I wouldn't have been so loud."

"It's fine Rachel. I liked it. You're really talented," we stop outside of the choir room and a look of panic overtakes my face "Don't worry you'll do fine I promise. If you get nervous just look at me." I nod at him because I'm to nervous to speak and I start to question whether I'll be able to sing or not. It's not like it matters anymore because Mr. Shuester is announcing for me.

"And now making her first solo debut Miss Rachel Berry." I sigh and stand up up in front of the rest of the glee club and Mr. Shue sits down in my spot. My eyes wonder to Finn who gives me a reassuring smile and I smile back before I turn to the band gesturing for them to start. I take one more deep breath before starting on the song.

_**Little girl, nine years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad, another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask her how she likes this place...  
She looks up and says, with a smile upon her face,**_

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home." 

I look around to the eyes that are all on me they're sympathetic and worried. This makes me nervous so I look to Finn who is wearing the same look as the rest of them but as soon as he sees how scared I am he shoots me a thumbs up.****

_**Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her little girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."**_

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home." 

At this point tears are threatening to spill over my eyes and I try to hold them back as best as possible.

_**Young man, hospital bed,  
In the room sits the daughter he loves.  
And he whispers don't cry for me,  
I'll see you someday.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."**_

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home.

There is no way to stop the tears that are no spilling over my face and I look around to see a few other members of the club crying. No one says anything so I decide to break the silence. "The song tells it backwards. When I was six years old my dad passed away, he had heart problems. I hadn't lived with my mom before because they were divorced but she got full custody of me after he died. She had just gotten out of rehab for drugs and lived in this crappy little apartment and we were kicked out of it about two months later when she started refusing to sleep with the owner so we were on the streets. She had just gotten me back and didn't want me to go so she kept it a secret. Whenever she came into money she spent it on drugs which caused her to have to be readmitted into rehab four months later and I was taken away. They put me into a foster program and by the time I was nine I had already lived in seven different homes. Now I'm sixteen and I'm onto my eighteenth home." No one says anything. No one really moves except for Brittany who runs up hugging me and she's sobbing. I wrap my arms around her because she needs more comfort than I do right now.

"I can't believe that happened to you Rachel." She says squeezing her arms tighter around me.

"It's okay Britt. I've learned to live with it." She releases me from her deathly tight hug but we stay standing there. "That's why I didn't want to unpack the other night Kurt and Finn. Because whenever I do that I get my hopes up and it's always harder to say goodbye when I have to go again."

And with that Brittanytakes my hand and takes me back to my seat where we sit through the rest of Mr. Shuesters lesson, no one really paying attention because I can feel all their eyes on me. When we're finally dismissed Brittany hugs me one last time promising to call and Finn walks up to me.

"I had no idea Rachel. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why not?"

I stop walking and he stops to I turn to look at him. "Because think about it, if my life didn't go over like that I would still be in New York and I would never have met you." I turn to walk away embarrassed because that came out way more flirty than intended. It's true though. Finn is great and I think I may be falling for him. I have to knock it off. Quinn is my friend and I don't want to ruin that.

_Later that night…_

Hear my phone go off from my desk so I jump off my bed to answer the text that's from Quinn.

**To Rachel:**

**Hey Rach, Friday night after the party I'm having Britt and San sleep over after the party. Do you want to stay over too?**

_**To Quinn:**_

_**Really?**_

**To Rachel:**

**Yes really. I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. I want to be friends.**

_**To Quinn:**_

_**Okay then sure I'll stay. I just have to ask first.**_

**To Rachel:**

**Sounds good see you tomorrow Rach!**

I put my phone down and then go down stairs to talk to Carole but I see that Finn is already in there having a discussion with her so I lean by the doorway. Not necessarily eavesdropping but not blocking out what they're saying either.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I'm really nervous. I want to talk to my mom about Rachel. I feel bad about everything she's gone through and I want to tell my mom in case she doesn't already know about it all. I go into the kitchen to where she's making dinner.

"Hey mom, need any help?"

She looks up me shocked then a look of realization crosses her face. "What do you need?"

"What? Nothing.."

"Liar," she sits then pats the seat next to her which I sit in. "It's good that you wanna talk too because I want to talk to you to about Rachel."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What's wrong mom?"

She looks up at me and sighs..

**A/N: Small cliffhanger. Please review. I will update this faster if you review **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the great response on the last chapter. Sorry that so many of you were worried for Rachel don't be…yet. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee I only own this plot.**

**Finn's P.O.V**

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What's wrong mom?"_

_She looks up at me and sighs…_

"Do you remember when you were a sophomore last year and you first brought Quinn home from school to study and when you came into my room to talk to me while she waited in the living room and you said 'That's the girl I've been talking about' "

"Yea of course I remember it was only last year. Why?"

"Because when you first starting going out with Quinn, or even just talking about her to me, you had this look in your eyes that was pure love and I see that look in your eyes when you look at Rachel. I don't like it."

"You don't like it? Why? I thought you wanted me to get along with her which is what I'm doing."

"I know you're getting along with her which is why I don't want her to get hurt."

"I don't get it. Why would she get hurt?"

"Because you're dating Quinn but you like Rachel."

"I don't like Rachel. At least not in that way. She's just a friend." Damn it my mom is way too observant.

"Whatever you say Finn. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yea okay sure." My mom gets up and starts cutting vegetables and I just sit there thinking before I get up. I really am going to have to be careful of how I look at Rachel because if my mom knows then Quinn probably does to and I can't handle have a jealous girlfriend. I decide not to talk about Rachel right now after having that conversation and get up to go back to my room but my mom stops me.

"Finn I have something else to tell you," I look at her. "Your Aunt Debby is going to be staying for the weekend."

"What why?"

"Because she has a business meeting here and she wants to see us."

"Does she have to stay here mom? She's loud and weird!"

"Finn Christopher Hudson that is no way to talk about family," I give her a look because I know just that she does not like Aunt Debby just as much as me. "Even if she is a bit strange and has a tendency to be a little too loud."

"Isn't there anywhere else she can stay anywhere at all? It doesn't have to be here."

"Yes it does Finn. She's only staying for a little while so if I have to suck it up so do you."

"Fine!" and with that I leave the kitchen before my mom can say anything else going back to my room.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I walk down stairs in hopes to talk to Carole about me spending the night at Quinn's Friday but I see that her in Finn are having a discussion while she's cooking dinner so I stand outside the door waiting for them to finish only listening slightly. That's when I hear the dreaded thing that I never wanted to hear.

"_Does she have to stay here mom? She's loud and weird!"_

"_Finn Christopher Hudson that is no way to talk about family, even if she is a bit strange and has a tendency to be a little too loud."_

"_Isn't there anywhere else she can stay anywhere at all? It doesn't have to be here."_

"_Yes it does Finn. She's only staying for a little while so if I have to suck it up so do you."_

"_Fine!" _and with that Finn storms past me up the stairs to his room.

They don't want me here. They think I'm loud and weird and they don't want me here. They said it themselves that I'm not going to be staying for a while. I unpacked and everything. I got my hopes up and now I have to pack. Tears are falling down my face as I run up to my room and throw myself on my bed crying. I have to leave. I get up and start throwing stuff in my bags.

I have to leave before they can kick me out.

**A/N: This was way shorter than I intended and I'm so sorry but I had to go because I was running late and I wanted to give you guys something to go on until my next update which I promise will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it's characters. I only own this plot.**

**Rachel's P.O.V:**

I throw a bunch of my clothes into a big duffel bag also including the very few amounts of pictures of me and my dad and the special blanket that I've had as long as I can remember. It has a few holes and then color is fading on it but a lady from the hospital gave it to me the night my dad died saying she made it and I've had it ever since. I can't believe they said those things about me. Where am I supposed to go? I just came to this town and I don't know anyone well enough to go to there house. I have to get out of here but I have to wait until everyone's asleep because if they see me leave then they'll just tell me more crap about how they want me when they don't. I look at the clock and it says six-seventeen. I lay on the bed crying silently waiting for it to be late enough to leave when Finn sticks his head in announcing that dinner is ready but I lay there unmoving.

"Rachel are you asleep?" he walks up to my bed and I roll over.

"No."

"Well dinners ready."

"I don't care, I'm not hungry."

"You should come down and eat."

"No!" I hear him sigh and leave the room and a few minutes later I hear footsteps up the stairs and my door open.

"Rachel," Caroles voice is gentle as she comes over to my bed sitting on the edge and placing a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." I let out a sniffle which she notices and looks closer at my face.

"Sweetheart are you crying?"

"I'm fine." I roll over so my back is to her.

"You must not be if you're crying. Did something happen at school today? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Can I please be left alone."

"You should come down stairs for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." she sighs.

"I'll be up to check on you in a little while." I don't say anything. All I do is pull the blankets over my head and curl up into a ball falling asleep quicker than I had thought.

_Later that night..._

I wake up at eleven and see that Carole left a plate of food for me on my night table but I don't want to eat it. I grab my bag off the floor and quietly head down the stairs not bothering to check to see if everyone was in bed which was a bad idea because the second my hand hits the handle I'm stopped by a voice behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh.. uh.. Burt I um.. i couldn't sleep so I was going for a.. walk?"

"Then why do you have a bag packed?"

"I just.. I was just.." he wraps an arm around my shoulder and starts guiding me to the living room.

"Why don't you wait here while I go upstairs to get Carole and we can talk."

"Please don't I don't want to bother her."

"She won't be asleep she just went upstairs ten minutes ago." I sigh knowing there's no point in argueing and nod my head and he walks to up the stairs to get Carole.

She especially isn't going to want me now. I get up off the couch not bothering to grab my bag and I go out the front door and start to run. I have no idea where I'm going but I just start running down the street ignoring Burt and Carole who are now calling my name. It's suprisingly very cold and hard to see because there are tears in my eyes but I keep running. I even turn into some woods that I pass so that they can't follow me with there cars. Finally after running for at least twenty minutes I trip out of the woods and into what looks like a park. At least I'm not in the scary forest anymore I think as I sit on a bench and start crying. It hurts to cry because I've been running for so long and I'm trying to catch my breathe witch also hurts because the cold air burns. I don't know how long I sit there crying before I hear the sound of a car door open and close and foots steps run up to me.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I'm awaken to the sound of Burt and my mom running down the stairs and calling Rachel's name out the front door. I quickly jump up and run to my window only to see Rachel running very fast down the road so without even thinking about it I slip into some shoes and grab a sweatshirt of the floor. Kurt appearently has the same idea because he is running down the stairs as I exit my room.

"Mom what's going on with Rachel?"

"She ran out after trying to sneak out of the house. Would you and Kurt mind taking your cars to help find her."

"Of course we don't mind Carole." Kurt says as I'm already taking my keys and running out of the house to my car and I speed down the road following Rachel until I see her turn and some woods and I quickly jump out and run after her until I stop. I know these woods and I think I might know where she's going. I hear a car pull up behind me and I see Burt and my mom in the car so I run up to there open window.

"I think I know where she's going to end up."

"Where?" my mom asks worriedly.

"The park at the elementary school. I used to run through these woods all the time with Puck so we could play there," I visibly see my mom relax. "Let me go talk to her, okay?"

"Okay just be gentle Finn."

"I will mom," she gives me a look so I quickly add "I won't lead her on mom I promise." and before she has time to say anything I hop in my car and drive off pulling into the parking lot of the playground to wait. I finally see her fall out of the woods and sit on a bench. I can see from here that she's crying really hard so I wait ten minutes giving her sometime before I jump out of the car and run up to her pulling my jacket off as I go.

I wonder what the hell happened.

**A/N: Pretty please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone likes this story so much. I love writing it. Sorry they're so short but I'll try and make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. I only own this plot.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I feel someone putting a jacket around my shivering body but I shrug it off. They place it on my shoulders again but this time when I take it off a slide away from the person on the bench and they sit beside me placing it over my shoulders again but this time they wrap there arms around me so I can't get it of even though I'm still trying.

"Rachel stop it you're cold." It's Finn.

"I don't want your stupid jacket."

"I don't care. It's cold out and you're cold so if you won't keep this on yourself then I'll hold it you," his voice is firm so I stop squirming. He moves his arms from around me to having his hands on my shoulders so he can kneel in front of my and look into my eyes. "Why did you run away tonight?" When I don't answer him he repeats the question louder but still gentle.

"Because no one wants me." I whisper so softly I don't think he hears but he does.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and your mom talking about me in the kitchen tonight. You were saying how you wish I could stay somewhere else because I'm weird and she agreed. It's just like all the other families they lie and say they want me but they don't and I get sent away again. I didn't want to be sent away so I was going to save you all the trouble and leave on my own." He surprises me by pulling me into a hug but I don't hug back.

"Rachel we were not talking about you. We were talking about my crazy aunt. Trust me when you meet her this weekend you'll wish you lived somewhere else. We all want you Rachel. Especially me," Did he just say especially me? I think I'm blushing. I hope he doesn't notice, can you say awkward? "Come one, let's get you home." We stand up and walk towards the car he keeps an arm around my shoulder.

"Is Carole going to be mad?"

"I think she'll feel guilty that you thought that, I think she'll be worried that you caught a cold from being outside in this temperature, I think she'll be happy I found you. No I don't think she'll be mad though. But even if she is that just means she cares for you." I sigh as we get to the car he opens the door for me before getting in on his side and starting up. My eyes start drooping. I didn't even realize how tired I was and before I can stop myself I'm falling asleep.

**Finn's P.O.V**

I pull up in the driveway and see my mom and Burt sitting in the living room on the couch and they turn to me when they see me pull up. I see my mom stand up to come outside but Burt pulls her back down saying something that is probably along the lines of 'Just wait.' Or 'Give her some space.' I look over to Rachel only to see that she fell asleep and I can't help but smile. She's really cute when she's sleeping. Well actually she's cute all the time but especially when she sleeping. I sit here for a minute until I realize that this is probably really creepy to my mom and Burt who are looking out the window at the car so I quickly get out and shut the door quietly. When I get to her side I lift her gently and she immediately grabs onto my shirt but stays sleeping and I smile again as I walk up the steps into my house.

"Is she okay?" My mom asks worry clear in her voice even if she is whispering.

"Yea she's fine," I reply whispering like her. "There was just a bit of a misunderstanding but I cleared it all up."

"Okay. Thank you Finn. I'll talk with her in the morning but why don't you go up to bed."

"Okay," I get to the bottom over the stairs when I turn to face my mom again. "Please don't yell at her. She's afraid that you'll be mad and kick her out or something." My mom nods at my so I head up the stairs and into her room. When I go to set her down on the bed she holds onto my shirt tighter so I try to pull her hand off but I feel bad because there's obviously a reason she's holding onto it so instead I kick off my shoes and lay down beside her. I fall asleep with Rachel in my arms just watching her. I close my eyes to think. When I first saw Quinn I thought she was pretty and I really wanted to date her and stuff but when I saw Rachel it was different. Everything sort of stopped when I saw her. Right now when I'm with her I wish I could never have to get up because it feels perfect. I hear someone come into the room and they place a blanket over us and turn the light off. I'm guessing it was my mom, shit I hope she isn't mad that I'm in here with Rachel.

_The Next Morning…_

I don't open my eyes right away when I wake up, first I feel around for Rachel but when I realize she's not there I open them to see she's brushing her hair getting ready for the day.

"I was just about to wake you to get ready for school," she says with a smile. "I'm sorry about last night Finn."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I was stupid and overdramatic and now I'm just really embarrassed."

"Don't be Rachel. It's totally fine. Is my mom up yet?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't really worked up the courage to go down stairs yet."

"She's not mad. I promise."

"Yea but still. I guess now would be a bad time to ask her if I can sleep over Quinn's house on Friday."

"Quinn asked you to sleep over?" Quinn usually doesn't take well to strangers. Especially really pretty ones that live with me. She must see the shock on my face so I quickly add "I thought she was going to a party Friday."

"She is. I was invited. Santana said I could come over her house after school and after the party go to Quinn's."

I think Quinn might sense something is up with my feelings to Rachel. It's not that there's anything wrong with Rachel but Quinn usually only talks to people on the cheerleading squad. I'm just being paranoid. I look at Rachel and smile.

"Lets go talk to my mom."

**A/N: Okay so I was going to have them talk to Carole in this chapter but the conversation I wrote was very repetitive so I just ended it there. In the next chapter I'm going to skip to the party so you can look forward to that and… jealous Finn next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. It's one of my favorites and you'll soon see why **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Santana are you sure I look okay?" Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and I just arrived at the party and everyone looks hot but I'm not sure I do.

"You look damn good Berry. Trust me if you didn't I wouldn't be standing with you. You will definitely win some guys over with that look."

_Not Finn._

"Okay," I say and we walk into the house where we are immediately greeted by a boy with a mohawk who hands us drinks. "Is there alcohol in this?"

"Yea," he laughs "What kind of party would it be if there wasn't? but if that's not how you roll then there are sodas in the kitchen, come on I'll take you." He holds out a hand to me and I look at Brittany and Santana who are giving me thumbs up and then I look over at Quinn who is now kissing Finn so I take his hand. "I'm Puck."

"Rachel."

"Well Rachel, are you ready to have the best night of your life?" I again look at Quinn and Finn before throwing a huge smile on my face and looking at Puck.

"Hell yea!"

**Finn's P.O.V**

"I'm gonna go get another drink Quinn."

"Okay but hurry back."

I go into the kitchen too get another soda-I don't drink- when I notice out the window Rachel is talking to back. This is pissing me off. She is to good for Puck. He's my best friend and all but he is kind of a man whore. Rachel is sweet and a guy like Puck could ruin her. I see Puck say something to her and then get up to come inside and when he sees me he comes up to me.

"Dude your step sister is smoking."

"I don't think you should try to be with her."

"What? Why? She's hot and clearly likes me."

"Because she has been threw to much to screw with her like that."

"Look I gotta go to the bathroom but maybe you should try some vodka in that drink because clearly you need to loosen up." And with that he walks away and I don't know what makes me do this but I walk outside to Rachel and sit beside her she looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Rachel."

"Is something wrong? Where's Quinn?"

"She's inside..I just wanted to warn you."

"About?"

"Puck. He has kind of a bad reputation. You know he sleeps around and stuff. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself."

"Well you're new here and I just want to make sure that you can look out for yourself."

"I've been looking after myself my whole life Finn. I think I'll be fine." She sounds angry.

"I didn't mean anything by it I just-" she stands up.

"I'm gonna go find Puck." I stand up to grabbing her wrist.

"Rachel!"

"What?!" I didn't really have anything to say planned so I just lean in and kiss her, she surprisingly kisses back. When we pull away for air I come to the conclusion that that was the best kiss I've ever had. She quickly pulls her wrist away.

"I'm gonna go find Puck." She says again and goes inside and I just stay standing there with a grin on my face because I think I'm in love with Rachel Berry.

_Later…_

I'm standing in the living room with Quinn and we're kind of dancing, that's when I see Rachel with Puck and they're dancing together. He's trying to grab her ass and either she doesn't notice or she doesn't care. This makes my anger rise and before I can stop myself I'm walking up to them Quinn calling my name behind me asking where I'm going.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate Puck?"

"Look around buzzkill. We're at a party and I'm just trying to have fun."

"Yea me to but it's kind of hard when you have your hands all over my sister."

"Okay first off she's not your real sister and second, you're not my mother so I'll do whatever the hell I want." He shoves me so I shove back and it pretty turns into a full on fist fight when Sam and Mike run up to us trying to break it up but I try and throw one more good punch at Puck but he ducks down causing me to hit Rachel right in the nose and so falls to the ground. I force myself out of Sam's grip as everyone backs away from her except for Santana, Brittany, and Kurt who are also quickly at her side. Then comes Tina, Puck, and slowly but surely Quinn is there too.

"I'm so sorry Rachel are you okay?" she removes her hand from her nose for a second then puts it back.

"I'm bleeding." She says and I start to see tears roll down her face.

"Okay let's get you to the hospital." I help her up and guide her to the door and then the car and surprisingly a whole bunch of people follow us. When we're driving to the hospital I try to talk to her. "Rachel I'm so sor-"

"Don't even." She says and I sigh and cal my mom.

"Mom you might want to go to the hospital."

"What? Why? Is everything okay? What happened?" I hear Burt in the beside asking a question and mom answering with 'Get dressed we're going to the hospital'

"I don't think anything is to bad but I may or may not have broken Rachel's nose."

"Finn! How?"

"Look I'll explain when you get there but I'm going to remind you that it was totally an accident. Look we're at the emergency room I have to go." I hang up before she can say anything else and then quickly go to Rachel's door.

"You hit my nose Finn I'm pretty sure I can open the door."

"I know I just want to help.." and with that we walk into the hospital.

**A/N: Would've been longer but I had to go sorry. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey so I have a few ideas for this story that I think you'll really like, some you may not but you'll like what comes out of them, but I want to make you readers happy so if there's anything you want to see then just review it or PM me and I'll try to fit it in for you.**

**Disclaimer: Very sadly I do not own glee or its characters.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in the emergency room of the hospital with an icepack and tissue to my nose listen to Finn beside me babbling apologies. I stop listening about twenty 'I'm so sorry's ago, and about five it was totally an accident's back. I'm not really mad that he hit me because it was-as he has said multiple, multiple times- an accident. I'm more mad about him telling me not to see Puck. Little does he know I will be going out with him next Friday, if he still wants to after tonight. My feelings other than mad and in pain are confused. Finn kissed me. He kissed _me. _If Quinn ever found out about this I would be dead.

_Oh no Quinn. _I must've said that out loud-I really should watch what I say in my head and out loud more carefully- because Finn stops babbling and looks at me asking me what's wrong.

"I was supposed to stay over Quinn's tonight with Santana and Brittany."

"Well depending on what time we get out of here maybe you could still go over."

"Yea you're right, if your mom lets me out of her sight." I point to Carole who is currently in through the sliding doors and up to me.

"Rachel what happened to you?" I look at Finn who then went on to explain that he and Puck got into a fist fight over a little misunderstanding and when he swung at Puck he ducked and got me instead. Carole then went on scolding Finn that he was even in a fist fight. I was so thankful when a nurse came out and called my name I quickly stood up Finn and Carole following behind me.

"You guys don't have to come back with me."

"Of course we do sweetie"

"Yea I'm coming to," Finn says "I feel so bad Rachel. I really am sorry. It was an accident."

"Yea I know." I say in a snippier tone than intended.

_Later…_

I'm leaving the emergency room at eleven at night with the news that my nose is in fact broken. It's a clean break which basically means they didn't have to break it again and put it in place which I'm thankful for. As we step out the doors I get a text from Brittany.

**To Rachel:**

**When you left Quinn said she wanted to talk to Santana alone so I'm by myself at my house. Do you want to come over?**

I smile at the text and then quickly frown. _What did Quinn want to talk to Santana about? _I push that thought aside while I talk to Carole.

"Carole Brittany invited me over her house for the night."

"You just broke your nose tonight sweetie and it's late, do you really think it's the best idea?"

"Sure it is mom," Finn speaks up and winks at me. "She could really use a night with a friend right Rachel." I give a sad look on my face and nod.

"Well..Then sure." Carole says and I smile to myself. Maybe having Finn feel guilty won't be such a bad thing.

**General P.O.V**

_At Quinn's…_

"I swear Santana. I saw them kissing with my own two eyes."

"You don't know there side of the story Q."

"They were kissing! I don't really care about their side of the story. All I care about is getting revenge on the hobbit. Are you in or not?" Santana hesitates before answering.

"No. I'm not. Not unless you get there side of the story and not what you just think you saw." She storms out of the blonde girls house sending a quick message to Brittany before starting the car.

**To BrittBritt:**

**I'm coming over.**

**To Sanny:**

**Rachel's here.**

**To BrittBritt:**

**That's perfect. I need to talk to her.**

**To Sanny:**

**Is everything okay?**

**To BrittBritt:**

**I'm not sure yet.**

_**To Santana:**_

_**Brittany just told me you needed to talk. What's wrong?**_

**To Rachel:**

**Wait until I get there. I'll be in ten.**

_**To Santana:**_

_**Okay.**_

Rachel was really starting to worry. Santana had just been at Quinns and now she needed to talk to Rachel. From what Rachel has heard Santana is really good at kicking ass and it's already unpleasant enough for her nose to be broken.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm trying my best at making them longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Do to the great response I got in the last chapter I decided to update quickly. Also because it was so short.**

**Disclaimer: No I-sadly- don't own glee.**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

On Monday I am freaking out. Every time I turn a corner or hear a locker slam I have a heart attack. It turns out Santana wasn't the one wanting to kick my ass but it was Quinn. I told Finn that she knew and he just paled. So far she hasn't said anything to either of us about it. Or to me at least and if she said something to Finn he didn't tell me. He has been trying to make up for breaking my nose though. Sunday he made me breakfast in bed, he has gotten me stuffed animals, flowers, and vegan chocolates. This morning he insisted on carrying my books and whenever he sees me he holds the door. It nice that he cares but it's also really getting on my nerves. It's been really awkward since the kiss but it's also been really depressing. I like Finn and with the whole kiss thing it makes it so much harder to except that I can never have him. It's lunch time and I've done my best avoiding Quinn but now I'm in sort of a hard place because I've been sitting with her ever since the first day. I decided to skip lunch all together today-even though I'm starving- and just sit in the auditorium until next class. Once I get in there I trip behind some seats and papers fall out of my binders and scatter everywhere so I start to pick them up. That's when I hear it.

Footsteps.

My body tenses up and freezes because I'm afraid it's going to be Quinn wanting to beat me up but it's not. Well it is Quinn except she's not here to beat me up. She's with Finn and from the sounds of it is it's not pretty.

"What the hell Finn! I forgave you!"

"I just don't want to be with you anymore!"

"Look Finn Hudson. I forgave you. You had a moment of weakness, you kissed your messed up troll foster sister, whatever. Sympathy I get it why else do you think I was hanging out with her?" my jaw drops but I stay quiet. "But you cannot just end us. And for what? Her?! That thing is worth none of our time. Don't you see what she is doing to you? To us?!"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?! This! This is why I am breaking up with you. You used to be cool, Quinn. You used to be nice and kind and polite but now you're just a selfish bitch."

"How dare you Finn!"

"How dare me? How dare you! How dare you insult my foster-sister! How dare you..well how dare you do half things you do. I'm not putting up with this shit anymore! We are through!"

"Get back here! We are done when I say we're done."

"Excuse me? I know you did not just say that."

"What is with you? You're being a whole different person?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Quinn? I'm not different, you are. I'm leaving. Leaving this auditorium and this relationship. Think what you want but I'm done with you." I hear his angry footsteps walk off the stage then I hear Quinn's angry voice again.

"Hope you enjoyed the show. But if I was you, Berry, I'd watch your back!" I hear her footsteps leaving the stage next.

_That did not just happen. Finn just broke up with Quinn. I could have a chance with him. What are you saying Rachel? Burt and Carole would never allow that._

I see feet in front of me and I look up to see Quinn standing there watching me so I quickly pull all my stuff into my arms and run out of there. That wasn't very affective because as soon as I run into the hall my door hits someone hard. I look up at Finn who is now holding his forehead.

"Finn!" I exclaim. "I am so sorry Finn. It was an accident I didn't mean to. Oh I feel horrible. Are you okay? Do you think I hurt your brain or something should we go to the hospital? Should I call 9-1-1?" I am so worried I don't even notice Finn laughing at me."What's so funny?"

"You. You're working yourself up over nothing. Maybe to repay me you could walk with me to the nurse for some aspirin because I sort of have a headache now."

"Of course I'll walk with you but are you sure nothing is hurt to bad? If your head hurts it could be a concussion. I am so sorry Finn. Please forgive me." Now I know how Finn felt when he hit me.

"Of course I forgive you. We can call it even now," I let out a sigh of relief and we start our walk to the nurse. "You were coming out of the auditorium, which makes me assume you heard."

"Yea I did. I'm sorry about that. I was skipping lunch to avoid Quinn and when I went in there I dropped all my stuff so I bent down to pick it up I heard you two arguing and I figured it was important so I just stayed down. I didn't mean to listen but I did and Quinn knew I was there that's why I ran out and you know… damaged your brain. I'm sorry about you and Quinn by the way."

"Why it wasn't your fault. Besides if it wasn't for you I would probably be stuck in that horrible relationship with no way to get out. I should be thanking you."

I smile and nod. "Well then you're welcome"

"Rachel," he sighs and stops so I stop to. "Ever since Friday night I have wanted to do nothing but kiss you."

My eyes meet his. "Then why don't you?"

He doesn't hesitate to lean in capturing my lips in the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. Eventually we both pull away for air but there is only about ten seconds of that before our lips are on each other again.

**A/N: Loved to write this. I actually think it is one of my better written ones.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I'm apologizing in advance for one:the fact that this took to long two: the fact that the rest of this month is really busy for me so I might not post as often or as long if I update from my phone because I don't have word count so I can't check. third: the fact that this is in fact being updated from my phone so any grammar/spelling mistakes will most likely not be fixed. Now I wanna ask any Klainers if they're as upset as I am about that break-up video because I was crying.  
xGLEEx  
Rachel's P. O. V  
After awhile I pull away from him.  
"We should probably stop." his smile falters.  
"W-why?"  
"Well first off if Quinn sees us I would probably get killed and second off kissing you is great and all but it's kind of hurting my nose." I give him a half smile but he doesn't smile back.  
"I'm so sorry are you okay?" I roll my eyes.  
"Okay here's the thing. It's nice and all you apologizing and worrying about me. It actually makes me like you more but it's also sort of annoying so if you apologize one more time I might runaway again," he's laughing but I'm serious. "I'm not kidding. Don't ask me if I'm okay either. If I'm not okay I'll tell you," he's still laughing so smile and give him a playful shove. "Let's go get your stupid aspirin."  
With this we walk down the hall earning us a deathly glare from Quinn Fabray that only I notice. When I see her I get a bad feeling but I shake it off and take Finns hand smiling.  
That was not smart of me at all.  
/Later at dinner.../  
"So Rachel," Carole asks during dinner "What do you want for your birthday? It's coming up right, it's on the 30th of October."  
"Uh.. Y-yea it is but I don't want anything." None of the other families she stayed at even knew when mu birthday was let alone want to get me anything.  
"Come one Rachel there has to be something. A party? Some new clothes? Maybe a weekend in New York? You always say how much you love it."  
"I don't really know enough people for a party. Plus I don't really expect anything for my birthday. It's never been a special day before."  
"You're turning seventeen Rachel I'm not going to let another birthday of yours go by without you feeling like the special girl you are. If you don't tell me what you want I'll pick something out myself." I sigh knowing she won't give up until I give her at least an idea of what I want and while picking at the broccoli on my plate I think back to when my last foster brother stole my copy of West Side Story and sold it.  
"How about a DVD copy of West Side Story." I see Burt, Finn, and Kurt cracking up but instead of asking what there deal is I let it go. "It's a start." Carole states in a tone that makes me have a good feeling that we will be discussing this again. After dinner Kurt suggests we watch a movie and he and Carole go to pick it out while Burt occupies his chair and Finn sits in the love seat while I take the far end of the couch. Kurt and Carole-after picking out some romantic comedy that I see Burt and Finn roll there eyes at- occupy the other two cushions beside me. About thirty minutes into it I feel eyes on me and I casually glance over to see it's Finn. When we lock eyes he darts his from me to the empty space beside him a few times signaling me to move beside him. I look in his lap and noticed the blanket resting on it and beside him so I rub my legs as if I'm chilly and let out an over dramatic shiver. It was just enough to get Carole's attention.  
"Are you cold sweetie?"  
"My legs are just a bit chilly." I glance over to Finn who take his cue and lifts the blanket beside him.  
"I have plenty of blanket over here if you want."  
"Well um.." I don't want to seem to eager. That would definitely tip of Carole. "Sure Finn. Thank you." I make my way over to the love seat where Finn drapes the blanket across my lap covering both our feet so we start a gentle game of footsie. This lasts for about fifteen minutes until I start falling asleep I lean towards Finn's shoulder unable to stop my heavy tired body and fall asleep almost immediately.  
xFinn's P. O. Vx  
When Rachel falls asleep on me I glance over at my mom seeing that she's to engrossed in this stupid movie to notice so a lean against the arm of the love seat trying not to jostle Rachel to much and close my eyes. This is a good time to think. And I think a lot. I think about how I broke up with Quinn today. I think about if me and Rachel should be together. And if we should how the adults would take the news if we decided to tell them. We would have to tell them eventually but there has to be some sort of law against this. It's not like she's really related to me though. She just lives in my house and is taken care of by my mom. I really like Rachel and I want things to work between us but I don't want have to hide our relationship from anyone. It would be hard and sad and it wouldn't be fair to her. Or even me. Before I know it I'm being shaken awake by Burt saying something about it being late and I look over to see that Rachel is missing so she must have already gone upstairs so I head up there too and I barely stay awake long enough to change my clothes and brush my teeth. I'm so tired that I fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow.  
When I wake up a while later I look at my clock and see that it's around three in the morning and I really have to pee so I get up and go. Before I go back into my room I notice a light on in Rachel's room so I decide to go in and shut it off. I lightly turn the handle and push it open a crack as not to wake her but I see that she is laying awake with a picture on her other pillow and with her left index finger she's tracing the designs the frame and humming a tune that I don't recognize. After awhile I realize I'm being creepy so I push the door up a bit more and whisper to her.  
"Who's that?" her head jerks in my direction because I startled her and when she sees me she quickly sits up wiping her eyes proving my theory that she was crying.  
"It's my dad. Sometimes I talk to him."  
"Pretty strange time of night to talk to your dad."  
"Yea well I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep because I have all these questions flying around my mind and when I don't know what to do I," she hesitates so I nod telling her go on and walk over to her bed not sitting down yet. "I ask him what to do. In my head he answers back. I know it's stupid because it's just my imagination but it's always been so real for me ever since I was a little girl and I guess I would feel bad just shutting him out of my life. Even if he's not you know... here. I know it's stupid please don't laugh." this is when I decide to sit.  
"Rach, it's not stupid. My mom keeps my dads ashes in her closet and when no ones home I put them in his, well Burt's now, chair and watch whatever sports game is on T. V. I know that Kurt still opens his mothers dresser drawers and just sits there smelling her smell. It helps me so if talking to your dad helps you then whoever tells you it's stupid is stupid themselves." she reaches over to the pillow and passes me the picture frame. I'm careful not to put my hands all over it because this is special to her and I wouldn't want to take away from her experience.  
"It's one of my favorites," she starts with a distant look in her eye telling me she's deep in thought. "It was the birthday I celebrated with him. It was the last birthday I really celebrated at all since he died. It was four months after this was taken. He wanted me to have a day I'd never forgot so he invited all the kids from my class and rented a bunch of animals from a party petting zoo. No one came so me and him played with the animals myself. I ended up falling off the donkey and got seven stitches in my forehead," She moves her bangs and points to a small scar and smiles at the memory. "He felt so bad he went to the toy store and let me pick out something I wanted even though I had already gotten my birthday present. When I was looking in an aisle I saw some stuffed donkeys and started to cry so he picked me out a barbie mermaid doll," she points to her bedside table where the doll is sitting. "It was the best birthday I ever had." I don't know what to say to her. What do you say someone who has been through that much and is only sixteen. But then I remembered what she said before that.  
"What were you asking for help with tonight?"  
"You."  
"Me? Why?"  
"I really like you but I know I shouldn't."  
"Why not?"  
"Quinn. Your mom. The fact that you're supposed to be my brother. That fact that you're popular and hot and I'm below average."  
"You're perfect Rachel." she gives a small smile before shaking her head.  
"I'm not perfect at all." without thinking twice I tilt her chin up and meet her lips with mine hoping to show her how much I like her in just one kiss. When we finally break away I wait a few seconds with our foreheads pressed together before I speak.  
"You are perfect to me and that's all that matters. And as for the other stuff we can deal with it tomorrow. Preferably after I've had my coffee. Deal?"  
She laughs and gives room-lighting smile. "Deal."  
If only it was that easy.  
xGLEEx  
A/N: So this was my all time favorite chapter of anything I have ever written (so far) and I can't believe I did it all on my phone. I'm surprised I'm not insane. Reviews would be a great way to pay me back for all my hard work. (plus they make me smile /my/ room-brightening smile).


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly just cute romantic stuff and someone finds out there little secret ;) If there is anything you want to see then just tell me and I'll do my best to add it in. I sort of have no definite place for this story to go. I have a few ideas but most of them are for upcoming chapters which I hope you like **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters but if I did things would be **_**very **_**different. Not that I don't love glee and everything that happens in it but let's just say Klaine would kiss in **_**every **_**episode.**

**Finn's P.O.V**

The next day I and Rachel are home alone. I wake up at around noon-we really shouldn't have been up so late- in Rachel's room and when I go downstairs Kurt tells me that my mom and Burt have gone out to lunch and a movie and left five minutes ago and that he was going to do something with Blaine. Rachel doesn't wake up to long after me and we sit together in silence together. The silence is mostly comfortable, just a little awkward. Rachel speaks first.

"Thank you," I look up at her from the bag of chips I'm currently inhaling. "It means a lot that you actually listened to me last night. You're the only one I've ever talked to my dad about and it felt good."

"Of course, I'll always listen to you. Is there anything else you maybe want to talk about?" she shakes her head no. "Maybe it would help you if you opened up. Maybe you could talk about your mom with me." She tenses and stops stirring the tea she was making.

"I have nothing to say about her."

"Oh come on, she's your mom. Tell me about her. Are you to alike? What does she look like?" She sighs and looks up at me.

"My mom looks exactly like me. And she can sing as good as me too. Well she could before she got into the drugs. Our looks and our talent are the _only _things we have in common. My mom is a selfish bitch. I know for a fact the she got out of rehab and moved to some perfect town and got a perfect job. I'm pretty sure she got married too. They now live in a perfect life with some perfect baby they adopted. She never came looking for me. I have nothing good to say about my mom Finn so just drop it." I immediately let the matter at hand drop. Rachel has really been messed up by the people who were supposed to love her most.

"I'm sorry," there's a long pause "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. You can pick it out. I'll be in, in like five minutes." I nod to tell her okay and she turns back to her tea while I head into the living room flicking through the channels to find a movie when I come across this nature document on donkeys and turn it on just as Rachel walks in smiling. "What'd you pick?" she puts her mug down on the table and sits beside me and when she sees what's on her eyes go wide.

"You're not still scared are you?"

"Of course I am! It was traumatizing! Turn it off Finn!" I can tell she's fighting off a smile so I hold the remote away from her.

"Come and get it." She reaches her small arm for it but it's no use because I'm bigger.

"Finn I'm serious." She reaches for it again but I throw it over her head and it lands on the stairs by the front door. There's a moment's pause before she's jumping off the couch to run and get it but I'm faster so I jump in front of the stairs blocking her with m big body.

"You're going to have to get by me if you want it." She smiles rolling her incredibly gorgeous eyes before speaking her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And how, master, do I do that?"

"Hm…" I look up into the air as if I'm thinking before a give her an answer "Kiss me." She rolls her eyes again before stepping on my feet and going up on her tiptoes leaning her head up to me and I meet her half way to be fair. The kiss isn't short either. Her arms find their way around my neck and one of my arms pull her waist closer to me and my other hand tangles itself in her hair. We are to lost In this kiss that I don't here the front door open. I do however hear the shocked sound of my step-brothers voice.

"Oh good gaga!" Rachel-shocked- pushes back off me but when she does so she stumbles back and I quickly lean down to catch her with a smile on my face.

"You really need to stop doing this." This makes her giggle and blush. We stare into each other's eyes until Kurt speaks up again.

"I'm still here," I quickly get her into standing position. "Carole is going to be _livid_." I see Rachel visibly gulp worry clear in her eyes.

"Yea she will be," I say "That's only _if _she finds out." I raise an eyebrow at Kurt and he finally gets it shaking his head.

"Oh no. I'm not keeping this secret for you. This is wrong."

"Is it? We're not really related." Kurt pauses for a long time.

"Fine. I'll stay out of it just don't do anything stupid," We both nod. "I gotta go Blaine's waiting for me I have to run upstairs and get my wallet which I forgot so if you wouldn't mind taking this sex party away from the stairs so I can get up." I take Rachel's hand and pull her to the couch but she scoots away from me. I wait for Kurt to leave before I say something.

"Are you okay?"

"This is wrong."

"No it's not. We're not really related."

"I don't want Carole to hate me. You said so yourself she wouldn't like this."

"I just agree with Kurt to shut him up. She maybe wouldn't like the idea of it at first but she'd grow to it once she sees how happy we both are. I really like you Rachel. Please give us a try."

"I really like you too Finn but I just can't lose another family again."

"Then we won't tell them," she shoots me a glare "I mean we will eventually but not until we're completely sure about us." She nods.

"I _really _like you." She leans in a bit.

"And I _really _like you," I lean in too meeting her lips in a kiss which she is happy to return. When we finally pull away for air I speak again. "How about we turn off the donkeys and watch a real movie." She laughs and agrees and it goes on to be a great afternoon.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I walk out getting into the car with my dad and Carole with my binder that has been fully devoted to planning Rachel's surprise party. My dad senses something is different with me.

"You alright bud?" he looks at me through the mirror.

_No! _I want to say. _I totally just caught my step brother and foster sister making out! Go in there and do something! _But I promised Finn and Rachel that I would keep my mouth shut so instead I say. "Yea. Finn just really needs to learn to stop walking in the house in only his boxers." This gets my dad and Carole to laugh.

"That he does."

**A/N: Reviews make me crazy happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just so you all know I'm leaving for vacation on Monday so I probably won't update for a while but if I do then just pre-warning you now. The spelling will be bad, the grammar will be bad and the spacing will probably be weird…just a warning. Everyone it would be really cool if you could check out my best friends fanfiction. Her name is Gleek182 and it's about Santana getting pregnant by Finn but being into Brittany. It's super good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I just own the plot.**

**Rachel's P. O. V**

Monday morning's always suck for me but they especially suck when it's my birthday. This morning Carole made me breakfast pancakes and that's great and all-mostly because I _really _like pancakes and I had a bunch of them, more than I'm willing to admit- but I like to lie under the radar. Also at breakfast I was handed a package that when I opened it I discovered a –wouldn't you know- brand new copy of West Side Story on DVD. I smiled and said my thank you but getting present s is always awkward for me. I never know what to say or what face to make. I woke up with a headache on top of it all so walking into school today was awful but it was especially bad when I opened my locker and a note fell out of my locker with big serial killer letters. They looked like the ones Kurt has in his locker that say 'COURAGE' and since he's the only one who knows about me and Finn I'm going to guess it came from him. The not says 'Break things off with Finn or else.' Since I'm already irritated I walk up to Kurt who's at his locker getting his books for the day. I shove the note in his line of vision.

"What the hell is this? I thought you said you were gonna stay out of it?"

"I didn't send that Rachel." I scoff.

"Sure. And I suppose the magic all knowing gossip fairy sent it." I admit, not my best line.

"I'm true to my word Rachel. I didn't send that not but.." he pauses.

"But what?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't know maybe it's for the best. This sender is obviously out to spill some blood so maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be with Finn." I try to imagine myself without being with Finn but it's to hard.

"I can't do that Kurt." I say softly.

"Why? He's just a boy."

"Is Blaine _just _a boy to you?" I snap.

"With me and him it's different. We were friends before. We sort of bonded with each other. We were each other's first everything and I love him."

"It's not any different. Except for the fact that I just got with Finn so I'm not quite comfortable saying love yet but I know he's different. I have never felt this way about anyone before and no amount of serial killer notes from you or anyone else is going to change what we have because it's special."

"Okay fine. I'm not going to try to stop you but if things go badly in anyway then I will personally be there to serve you a zero-calorie meal of heart-break and I told you so."

"Fine." I turn to walk away but he stops me.

"After school today I was thinking you and me could go to the mall. I've really wanted to hang out with you but we've never gotten the chance." I'm really not in the mood for this today but he looks hopeful so I agree and we make plans to meet up after school by the choir room.

_At the end of the day…_

I'm making my way to the choir room to meet up with Kurt after the last bell rings when Quinn stops me in the hall.

"Oh hey Quinn." I smile.

"Oh please." She says rolling her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I know all about you and Frankenteen and I'm here to tell you that if you don't end things with him and convince him to come back to me I'll let everyone know your big secret and I'm not talking about you and him." My eyes go wide.

"How did you find out?"

"Oh I have sources. So end it or _everyone _will know." She snaps her fingers and all of a sudden a big football player turns the corner and dumps an ice cold slushie on my head. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and not just from the substance getting in them. I start to continue my journey to the choir room when she speaks up again. "Kurt's not there. I convinced him to go home and said I would drive you back. I suggest you don't tell anyone about this conversation. Have fun walking home." I push past her and go out the doors starting my journey home blinking away the tears that are there at least till I' in the privacy of my own room.

About two hours and several wrong turns later I finally found my way back to the Hudmel residence and when I get through the door I run straight upstairs and as I do I can just make out a large group of people yelling "Surprise" before I slam my door and quickly gather my stuff for a shower to wash of the sticky drink. I lock myself in the bathroom and I hear Carole knock softly on the door. I don't reply in anyway. I just sink down to the ground and start sobbing. I try to be quiet about it but it's not really working and I can't hear the words she's saying to me because I'm to trapped In my own world.

Yea, birthdays suck.

**A/N: I had this whole long chapter planned out but then I got hit with a huge headache and a wave of exhaustion. Probably because ever since summer started I have only gone to bed after midnight and I think it's finally catching up to me. I'll try to post tomorrow if I can. Tonight while I'm lying in bed I'll even type up some on my phone so that I have more time to post my other stories and stuff but if I sit at this computer chair another minute I might explode. Reviews make me happy beyond belief :D Also if you can please review the answer to this question: What do you think Rachel's big secret is? If anyone gets it right, close to right I will say so. Happy guessing I'm curious to see what you all think so please answer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so I'm typing this on an iPad so it's very difficult. The iPad comes with a real keyboard but I can't figure out how to use it. I had this typed up on Monday and it was very short because I had limited time but I had to delete it. So it would mean the world to me if you reviewed because getting this up is sort of a hassle and your reactions to stuff makes my day. It's also a little longer than when originally typed but not very lengthy at all because I'm sort in a writers block stage where I have a few things in mind but I really need to just like stop and think about what is going to happen next. I promise things are going to get real dramatic soon. Also you guys should follow me on twitter and maybe I'll give some sneak peaks before my next update. MarriedToGlee okay enough rambling. Let's get on with the chapter. **

Rachel's P. O. V

It takes me about twenty-five minutes after I calmed down to reassure Carole that I'm fine and then shower. After that I go downstairs and try to fake enjoy my party to the best of my ability. Sure I don't have any problems making friends but I just really don't do well in these situations. They invited Quinn making this ten times worse and I try my best to avoid Finn but he's following me everywhere. Whenever people aren't talking to me- which isn't very often- or I sneak away to refill snack bowls or get more napkins- which again is not very often- I think about ways to break things off with him. There's always the classic 'it's not you, it's me. We can still be friends' or then there's the bitchy 'I'm to good for you' then there's pointing out all the reasons we clash. 'I'm neat you're messy, you eat meat and I'm a vegetarian, you love football and I think a touchdown is a new tap routine.' Those things-however true they may be- aren't things that make bad for each other. They actually give us some separation which is good since we already live together. I could always be straightforward and say ' Your ex-girlfriend is a crazy bitch. We need to lay off the PDA or everyone will know that I was a whorey juvenile delinquent.' To be truthful I'm still a virgin but at my old school when I was fourteen going on fifteen and then sixteen the rumors spread and they are now on my file because the guidance counselor insisted on weekly therapy session on how to love my body and and the nurse said it was absolutely necessary that I at least get a safe sex demonstration and put on the pill even though I attempted to assure her multiple times the I had not yet-and wouldn't for a while- done the deed. The juvenile delinquent part is correct. During those same years I had gotten into stealing and started hanging with the wrong crowds which eventually lead to some under-age drinking habits- these were quickly kicked after one of the people at a party threw up on me, I swore never again. The stealing stopped when I was caught by one of the nurses who used to work on my father and was particularly fond of both him and me. She said how disappointed he would've been and she was right. So I stopped. I couldn't think of a good way to say it to him so until I could I've avoided him. It's been surprisingly easy since he's had homework and foot ball and especially with sectionals coming up glee has been hectic too. It's Thursday now and I'm running late to class so when I turn the corner I of course bump into him. I know he's going to want to talk to me because last night he tried to talk to me and I completely ignored him so he's been trying to get me alone ever since. I'd been hiding from him so well until now.

"Hey Rach."

"I have to get to class.." I mumble trying to push pass him but he sidesteps me so now I'm trapped in a corner. He leans down to kiss me but I turn my head closing my eyes willing to not let the tears fall because I know it's now or never.

"Did I do something to upset you?" I slowly shake my head no still avoiding eye contact. "Then what is it?" I can hear the worry in his voice which makes this ten times harder. He genuinely cares for me. I take a deep breathe.

"We can't- me and you- This isn't working."

"What? Why? We go so good together. Please Rachel tell me what's really the matter so I can fix it." I force myself to look into his eyes for what I'm about to say because I know he won't believe other wise. I can't count my voice to be trust worthy because I'm forcing myself to seem like I honestly don't care.

"I thought we were too but you're really just not my type."

"You're type?" he looks so hurt and it's killing me. "And what, may I ask, /is/ your type."

"Certainly not y-you." my voice cracks on you. He doesn't look hurt anymore. Just pissed.

"Well when you figure it out feel free to let me know." he doesn't wait for a response before he storms off. I don't hold back tears anymore. This seems to put a satisfied smirk on Quinn's face as she walks by with a bundle of her cheer leading friends. Brittany is with them and it surprises me when she stops.

"What happened Rachie?" I look up at the tall girls eyes and she looks like she really wants to help. One thing I've learned about Brittany is that she may not be book smart but she really knows people. I shake my head.

"It's a long complicated story."

"Does it have something to do with Finn and Quinn?"

"How did you know."

"Santana told me that Quinn was planning something. We were actually gonna warn you today. Did she already do something?"

"You could say that.."

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe after glee you me and Santana could go back to my house and figure something out. Santana is on your side you know."

"Really?"

"Of course. We love Quinn but to be honest she's been a total bitch lately and we've been getting sick of it."

"That would be awesome Britt. Thank you."

She smiles and hands me a baby wipe which she tells me she keeps around to clean off the other glee club member when they get slushied even though she herself has never gotten slushied.

A/N: Yea so I didn't know how to end this chapter so this is how it worked. Heather Morris/Brittany has never got slushied which was pointed out by Chord/Sam on twitter so he did #slushieheathermorris Please review and make me happy. Also how do you think Finn should continue to react? Do you think he should try to get her back? If so how? Update soon hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next one. Things will probably be getting pretty angsty soon because I've been having an awful time back at school(mainly my best friend switched schools my two other friends aren't in anything at all with me so I'm lonely and I fall asleep all morning and I can't help it.) and I'm taking it out in my writing. Also I just made pictures for all my binders and my stupid printer isn't working so I can't use them… I'm angry on so many levels. It would be really cool if you could go check out my Klaine one-shot story called 'You're The One That I Want' thanks…**

**Disclaimer: Despite all efforts I've made I still do not own glee.**

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

To say that after I finished my story that Santana Lopez is pissed would be an understatement. She is livid.

"Why won't you let me beat the crap out of her?"

"Because I already told you. She knows secrets about me that if they got out I would be in some deep trouble. Emotionally and socially."

"You have to tell Finn." She demands.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? He'd understand."

"No he wouldn't. No one would."

"What is so bad?" I can tell she is exasperated.

"I can't tell you Santana, I can't tell anyone, okay? So just drop it!" Brittany who is seated quietly beside me speaks up.

"Please don't get upset Rachie."

"To late. I'm upset. I'm upset because Quinn is an evil bitch, because I love Finn and even if Quinn didn't make us break up we would have hide to hide our relationship anyways. I'm upset for so many things already I can't take it anymore."

"Rachel.. " Santana tries but I stand up and head towards the door.

"I need some air." Once I'm out the door I realize that I'm very close to the park and so I walk all the way there and sit myself on a swing. Ever since I was little something about a swing always seemed comforting so I start to gently push myself back and forth while tears make there way silently down my cheeks.

"Tough day?" a familiar looking woman in her thirties asks from the swing next to me where she's pushing a baby who looks to be about one or two.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Care to enlighten me?" I let out a half sigh have snort.

"You just met me."

"All the better person to bare your soul to." I nod my head in agreement. Something about this woman makes me want to start talking about everything and never stop.

"My life just kind of really sucks."

"Mine did too. But I fixed it."

"Good for you."

"What's your name sweetie?"

"It's uh.. Rachel. Rachel Berry," Her eyes go wide in shock and she pales. "Got a problem?" I half snap at her reaction.

"N-no of course not it's just," she pauses for a long time. "You've gotten so big that's all." Where'd this lady escape?

"Excuse me? I've gotten so wha-" I stop myself and then as it hits me. The familiar face is because she looks just like me. This woman is my mom and that little baby is her daughter. The one she wanted. "Mom?!"

"Rachel I can't believe it's you." I don't say anything I just hope off my swing and go into the woods that I ran into that one night I ran away. It's a lot easier to see in the day time so I find my way back easily and slam the door when I get into the house.

"Rachel?" Carole asks as she comes out of the kitchen. She goes to ask 'why aren't you in school' but stops herself when she sees the condition I'm in and pulls me in for a hug where I let go everything and sob into her shoulder. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I s-saw my m-mom." I know that's not the only reason I'm crying but I'm not about to tell her I dumped her son.

"Oh sweetie." Is all she says as she leads me into the living room and sits me on the couch wrapping a blanket around my shoulders before she says something about hot chocolate and leaves. All I can think about is my mom. I saw her after all these years with another baby. She's happy. She never even cared about me. Why does my life have to suck so bad?

**A/N: Reviews make me happy so keep on reviewin' please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update school started back up and I've been really stressed. I have kind of a lot to say so**

**1.) Always expect an update on Friday. I probably will **_**only**_** update on Friday's but I'm not say that I won't update other days, just always expect one on Friday's unless given an excuse by me.**

**2.) I am having a major thing of writers block so please, please, please, help me out in any way you can. I promise you will get credit, I PROMISE. I do have ideas and plans for this story but those can't happen till later and I really want this story to be as long as possible before the sequel. (yes there will be a sequel)**

**3.) I have decided to thank you for your never ending support sooooo this story is at 140 reviews now if I get to the big 150 then I'll give the 150****th**** reviewer a one-shot of their choice. I'll do a bunch of these too so don't worry :P (also Tayler Gleek182 you do not count because I'm already writing you one that you can read before I put it up when I see you Saturday)**

**4.) Gleek182 has this really good Klaine story out called Mysterious Boy so you should go read it because it's awesome.**

**5.) And finally GLEE SEASON 4 EPSIODE 1: SPOILERS BELOW WARNING SKIP PAST BOLD AND GO TO STORY TO MISS THEM.**

**Okay so I love all the music in it, especially Call Me Maybe, It's Time, and Chasing Pavements. I was very upset in finding out that Tike broke up and I hope they go into details on why. Also did anyone else feel that Tina was sort of being a bitch? I know they're all popular now and I know that she thinks she's the new Rachel but still. Also when Artie said that thing about the poor sweet lunch lady (A.K.A Marley's mom) I was like 'Noooo they got Artie! Sue's baby Robin= cutest thing ever. I feel like even if Mr. Shue knew that he wanted Jake in the New Directions he still should have let him finish. He let Marley finish when he clearly knew that she was going to join. I hate Kitty's character already, she's a bitch. So when Burt and Kurt said goodbye I was like crying a lot it was not a pretty site. I also cried when Rachel called Kurt saying all that stuff. It's going to be a very emotional season if I already cried twice in episode one. I was very happy to find out that Blaine is 'the new Rachel' though I love all the others and no one can ever replace Rachel it still made me smile. The new guy Brody said 'Cassie' which is my name and I freaked out. Also in the episode 2 promo Kurt/Chris Colfer said it and I again freaked out. They said my name on glee, I'm a dork. Okay soooo I think that's it enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Finn's P.O.V**

I walk into the house in a very bad mood. I'm angry, I'm upset, and I'm confused. Rachel sort of disappeared after our argument and it sort of worried me until I remembered what had happened. How could she just do that to me without an explanation? I'm about to turn on the game and sit on the couch when I notice Rachel sleeping on it. She looks so peaceful at first. That is until you look closer and see the tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes puffy and read. She also has a slight look of pain on her face. She broke up with me so why would she be this upset. As if my mom can read my thoughts on cue she walks in.

"She's been crying all afternoon." She whispers from the doorway where the kitchen meets the living room.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I say sarcastically.

"Finn." She says in a warning tone. "You need to be extra gentle with her starting now."

"What? Why? What'd she tell you?" Would Rachel really play me off as the bad guy?

"She saw her mom this afternoon. Every time I tried to ask her a question about it she would start sobbing harder. I feel so bad for the poor girl. I just got her to go to sleep like twenty minutes ago but I guess she's pretty out because I dropped a bunch of pans in the kitchen and she didn't even move."

"Is she.. is she going to be okay?" my mom sighs.

"I don't know. She might need some professional help or something."

"No!" I reply quickly and loudly and we look to Rachel for a moment and when she doesn't show any signs of waking up she turns back to me looking confused. "I just mean.. a few nights ago she opened p to me. She said she hated to do that but I said she could trust me. I could tell it was hard for her and I don't want her to be upset, you know?" she nods understandingly.

"Try to get her to do it again if you can. It might be good for her not to have everything all bottled up inside. "

"Yea, sure whatever." I don't want to say that I can't have her open up to me because she dumped me.

"Will you bring her to her room?" my mom asks. "She'll be a lot more comfy than the couch." I sigh and look to Rachel then back to my mom then again back to Rachel and pick her up pausing to see if she wakes up but she doesn't so I start to head toward the stairs my mom watching closely behind. When finally up to her room I'm glad that she left it open she it's easier to get in, I gently lay her on the bed when she starts mumbling. I can't understand it at first but then it gets clearer.

"Please don't leave dad, please. Don't go, stay dad please. Please don't go." I shift my weight from one side to the other willing her to stop so I can go. If I went now I would feel guilty. A minute goes by without her saying anything so I figure she's done and start to leave.

If only I was so lucky.

She starts rolling around gently side to side on her bed her words getting louder, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't go daddy. Please don't leave me again." I sigh at how complicated things are and when I see her getting more upset I start to carefully shake her awake.

"Rachel you're having a bad dream. Please wake up Rach. Rachel, it's just a bad dream, wake up." Suddenly she jerks awake and sits straight up shifting back into the head board and putting her face in her hands sobbing.

"He left me here all by myself." I really don't know what to so instead I sit beside her and start to gently rub her back until she starts leaning against me falling asleep. "I went with Santana after school and told her what Quinn said to me." She mumbles tiredly. "I got upset and walked to the park where my mom was pushing her favorite new daughter, I ran home and now here I am." I don't think she realizes what she's saying but I do.

Once she's asleep I go tell my mom what happen then tell her I'm going out for a bit. What I don't tell her is I'm going to find out what the hell Rachel meant about what Quinn said to her.

**A/N: *sighs* Short and sucky.. I know.. I know. Brace yourself for some Mama Drama though and I'll hopefully start getting better at longer chapters because I feel so bad that they're this short. Remember that the 150****th**** reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice so review away because they make me smile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Holy shit I suck so badly! I have been trying to get this up for so long but school started up and it's hard and stressful. Plus I can never get to a computer let alone one with internet access. I have so much to say but I'm just going to tell you the winning reviewer then get on with the chapter because I honestly I feel like a bitch for it being so long. I would go on about what I thought of 'The Break-up' episode but that would make this note way to long so if you want to know just message me. And the 150****th**** reviewer is Celtic Quill. It was an anonymous but I can't message that person so sorry to you guest reviewer. I messaged my winner. I know it's been forever but please review.**

**Rachel's P. O. V**

"Please open the door Rachel." Finn had been trying to get me out of my bedroom for an hour now. First it was Carole, then Burt, and now Finn. I think they're going to send up Kurt pretty soon but I refuse to give in.

I hate it here. I hate this Fin. I hate this house. I hate being in this town. I hate Quinn. I hate myself. How could he say those things to me? It's not like I _chose _to be this way!

"Please come have dinner." I don't respond and I hear movement outside my door.

"Rachel." It's Kurt now. "Can I come in."

I still don't respond. I'm not crying. I'm not screaming. I'm just laying down on my bed.

_Thinking._

So many thoughts are running through my mind, there's not enough time for all of them. I'll never eat again if I have to. I'm going to stay in my room until I can figure out what the hell to do with myself.

**Finn's P. O. V.**

I feel awful for what I did. I knew I was wrong the minute I said it.

So why the hell did I?

After I get Kurt to try coaxing her out I head into my room and think about this afternoon. I seriously screwed up.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Finn." Quinn answered her door with the fakest charming smile Finn had ever seen. Instead of responding to her he just barged into the foyer of the Fabray home. "Ready to take me back I see?"_

"_What the hell did you say to Rachel?!" Finn was almost shaking with rage._

_Quinn's smile faltered before she regained her seemingly perfect composure. "I have no clue what you're talking about."_

"_Oh I think you do."_

"_Okay yes, I do, but I would never tell you. We just had a little girl chat."_

"_Bull shit. Tell me now or I'll make sure everyone knows about you, Quinn. I mean Lucy."_

"_Go ahead! If you do I'll just tell everyone that your girlfriend, or sister or whoever the hell she is to you anymore, is a sticky fingered slut!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Finn was taken aback by her accusation. He knew Quinn was a liar but she would never take it this far, would she?_

"_I looked into her file and it turns out that the police and to come and talk to her at school a few years back for theft and the school nurse gave her a safe sex demonstration and put her on birth control because she was sleeping around. Go ahead; tell everyone about me but you'll be sorry."_

_Instead of giving a response Finn sneered at her before storming out to his car to make the short journey back home. He thought a little on the way over but not enough. The minute I get out of the car everything just happens in sort of a quick blur._

_I'm out of the car._

_Up the stairs._

_In her room._

_I shake her until she jerks awake._

_We start yelling at each other._

"_You're a liar!"_

"_What are you talking about, Finn?"_

"_You steal things and sleep around. How do I know you're not pawning off my families things?"_

"_Are you serious right n-"_

"_You know, I always heard foster kids were messed up but I never believed it until now! You're mom was right to run away while she could!"_

_There weren't any tears. I had expected tears. She just stared forward and once I came to my senses and went to apologize she screamed at me to get out._

_**Present…**_

Oh Finn Hudson, you've really done it this time.

**A/N: Yea it's short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I'll try and update tonight, but tonight count on it. I still have other stories to write plus one-shots to complete. Reviews literally make my day, not just saying that. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't (kindly please). Just tell me something.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I put a little Struck By Lightning quote in there in honor of Chris Colfer.**

He was in love. There was no doubting it. Finn Hudson was head over heels in love with Rachel Berry he decided on the same night he destroyed any chance he ever had of being with her. To get his mind off the new found love, and possibly terminate it once and for all, he decided to make a list of reasons they couldn't be together.

Reasons I Cannot Be In Love/Together With Rachel Berry:

1. I'm in idiot who doesn't think before he speaks. Therefore ruining any chance I ever had.

2. Mom would kill me.

3. She's kind of my sister.

4. Quinn will make her life hell.

5. Mom would /kill me.

6. And she hates me.

Finn sighed tossing his pencil down and leaning back in his desk chair. He couldn't believe how messed up things had gotten. He tried and tried and tried again to find a way to fix it but he knew he just couldn't. He would just have to wait it out. No matter how hard that would be for him. Finn was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Rachel sobbing in the shower until Kurt came in and smacked him on the head.

"What the hell did you say to her, Finn?!"

"Wha-"he didn't even get the word out before Kurt started up again.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea but you didn't listen. No one ever listens to me! Do you even _hear_ her? Crying in there? I went up to check on her and she just pushed passed me straight to the bathroom." Kurt paused "Are you going to say something or are you just sit there starring at me with your mouth wide open because _you_, Finn Christopher Hudson, have explaining to do."

Finn let out a defeated breathe as he retold the story from the very beginning. Surprisingly Kurt listened to everything offering encouraging nods with each pause, not interjecting until the end.

"So you love her…"

"I think I do. I mean I've never been in love so I'm not exactly sure what it feels like but this feels like it."

"Well there's only one thing to do. You need to leave her alone and wait it out. The only way things between you will get better is if you give her space because she needs to learn to trust you again. And as hard as it may be you need to prepare yourself for the fact that she may not love you back. I had to come to that realization with you," he offered a small chuckle "Love is… Love comes at you fast. In a way it's a lot like..like um.."

"Lightning," Finn supplied with a half smirk.

"Yea. It's a lot like lightning and if you're not careful you'll get struck, but not in the good way. "

"Thanks, little brother." Finn stood up pulling Kurt into a quick hug which just had Kurt rolling his eyes as he walked for the door.

"I'm older than you, remember?"

X

It wasn't until the next morning when Rachel came down. She was in a considerably better mood. During her long restless night she decided to let it go and decided to start fresh with no Finn drama. Or any drama for that matter. All Rachel wanted was to focus on herself this year and maybe next year- if she was still in Lima she thought- she would try things with Finn again. Rachel found Carole in the laundry room putting folded clothes in a basket.

"Can I help?" Rachel offered.

Carole looked up at her with a sweet smile on her face, "Sure if you want to. I could always use an extra hand. Are you feeling better?"

"Yea sorry about last night, Carole, I really didn't mea-"Carole cut her off with a wave of the hand.

"Don't even apologize. I understand," she smiled at her then went back to the laundry" This basket is Finn's and this one yours. If you could just bring them up then I was thinking of baking cookies you can join me if you'd like."

Rachel nodded grabbing the two baskets and heading upstairs. She first stopped off at her room leaving the basket for putting away later then she journeyed into Finn's room. When she got there she placed the basket down on the bed scrunching her nose at how dirty it was. She was on her way to the door when something at his desk made her stop dead in her tracks. Rachel's eyes widened in shock as she picked up the open notebook. _He's in love with me?! _Her mind screamed. She dropped the notebook back down as if it were on fire and ran down to the kitchen to help Carole hoping that would take her mind off of things.

X

Kurt had left for his Saturday date with Blaine earlier that day and he was at McKinley around two waiting to meet him. Blaine had said something about wanted to take his car to the location and Kurt needed to pick up his jacket from his locker since he forgot it the previous day. He was walking down the hall by Miss Pillsbury's office when Mr. Schuester came out with a boy he had never seen before. His teacher smiled at him and introduced the apparent new member of the New Directions.

"He says he knows Rachel," Mr. Schue smiled.

"Know? Please me and her were best friends," the handsome boy interjected.

"Really," Kurt said slowly with a smirk "Maybe you could come by my house later and surprise her. We live together now,"

Kurt wrote down his address and continued on once the boy thanked him.

X

The rest of the day had gone by pretty smoothly. Finn got home from his football practice and smiled when he smelt the fresh baked cookies coming from his kitchen. Immediately he ran in to get one only to have his hand smacked away by his mom. "No way, Finn Christopher. These are for _after _dinner."

"But, mom, they're best when they're fresh. You taught me that."

"Well now I'm un-teaching. Hands. Off." She warned before turning back to the dishes. Finn turned with a sigh. But as he turned to leave Rachel shoved a plate with three cookies into his hand with a smile. 'Go quick.' She mouthed and he smiled running off.

A little later it was after dinner and the family was sitting down for a movie-Rachel's choice of Grease which was seconded by Kurt- and just as Danny and Cha Cha were starting on their big dance solo there was a knock at the door. Kurt jumped up right away and let Rachel's friend in. When no one turned around to see them come in Kurt cleared his throat causing everyone to turn their way.

Rachel's eyes widened as she jumped up from the couch running into the waiting boys arms,

"Jesse!"


End file.
